ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Tale of Sackvile
'''The Tale of Sackvile 'is an American animated action adventure epic fantasy film directed by Brad Bird. The film is a prequel to the ''Millvale franchise and set to be released on September 6, produced by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and released by Paramount Pictures.1 The story is set seventeen years before the events of Millvale – Chapter I. The story tells the tale of Scott Sackvile (Christopher Lloyd) who was friends with Zaldon the Black (Benjamin Bratt), on a journey to destroy the Staff of Darkness (which, in Chapter I, is later Zaldon's staff). The Tale of Sackvile is released worldwide on September 6. Receiving positive reviews from critics, the film is nominated for three Annie Awards for Best Animated Feature, Voice Acting in a Feature Production, and Music in a Feature Production. Plot Scott Sackvile pays a visit to the Village, after being told that the Fellows have stopped Zaldon. He meets his old apprentice, Xavier the Red, and they later sit at the top of the tallest hillside in the Grass Fields, which is a spot where Sackvile goes to think and to be alone. Asking about his friends' whereabouts, Xavier says on that Sir Cedryc had left to make a name for himself after their conflict in Galandäl, and that Braden the Archer is still around with Xavier. Hearing about Cedryc's parting reminds Sackvile about a time when he was friends with Zaldon the Black, in which intrigues Xavier in wanting to know. 17 years ago, 52-year-old Scott Sackvile is told by Zaldon to meet him tonight at Sackvile's hut. Later that night, he shows him an enchanted weapon called the Staff of Darkness, his late father's staff. Zaldon's father found the staff in an old cave where it was in the hands of an unknown wizard's skeleton. Zaldon discovers that it is too powerful and plans to destroy it all the way to the Forbidden Land's lake of lava. Sackvile declines on helping him. The next day, they arrive at Kindred's pub for a drink, and suddenly, Zaldon tells the patrons about his father's staff and his accomplishment in destroying it. Then, goddess Lady Glaidreal enters the pub as she had overheard Zaldon's priority, and says about the staff that after finding the staff, his father was corrupted by its power, so he had to stay far away from anybody he could harm. After that, he was never heard from again. Hearing about it changes Sackvile's mind in going with Zaldon to destroy it. At dusk, the wizards start traveling to the Forbidden Land, with the townsfolk wishing them luck. During their walk through the Dark Woods, Zaldon talks about his relationship with his father; he raised him well, he was always away, he was sometimes disappointed in him, and the last time he saw him was after he found his staff. Sackvile consoles his friend for what he had gone through. Arriving at Castle MacGuff, they inform King MacGuff about their task, in which the king gives them a stagecoach to make it there in time, so they will not suffer walking all the way there. During their trip, Zaldon had second thoughts on keeping the staff to do help throughout the village, only for Sackvile to dismiss his decision after hearing about the story of his father's time he had it, in worry he does not want the same thing to happen to him. Zaldon reluctantly agrees with the white wizard. Arriving at the Cave of Chasms, they leave their coach behind and resume on foot. Entering, they discover a marking on the other half of the bridge. Zaldon approaches the writings and it shows that it was written by his father, as he was able to recognize his handwriting. As he reads the markings, it says that he is presumed dead and hopes for him to destroy his staff to prevent anybody else to end up with it. Distraught, Zaldon gazes at his father's writings in heartbreak. Not until the dragon that guards the cave appears and prepares to kill the duo, only for Zaldon to act fast by freezing it with ice; courtesy of the staff. Without a moment to lose, Sackvile grabbed Zaldon and they exit the cave. Cast * Christopher Lloyd as Scott Sackvile, A powerful, honest and later retired wizard. * Benjamin Bratt as Zaldon, Sackvile's friend until the aftermath. * Quinton Flynn as Croblib, a midget goblin who was created by Zaldon. He was previously voiced by Dee Bradley Baker in Chapter I. Other characters include Ellen DeGeneres as goddess Lady Glaidreal, the adoptive mother of the Fellows; Will Arnett and Elissa Knight as King Birimer and Queen Isra Oling, the rulers of Millvale; Kristen Schaal as Holga Omarth, King Birimer and Queen Isra's royal guard and night watchman; Cristina Pucelli as Rosie Homiroy, a resident of the Grass Fields; Richard McGonagle as King MacGuff, ruler of the northside of Millvale; Stephen Merchant as Lord Lawrenthal, ruler of Castle Angor; Dave Foley as Sir Articus, head knight of Lawrenthal; Richard Kind as Kindred, owner of Kindred's Pub; and Xavier Mosley as Xavier the Red, the red wizard who is the leader of the Fellows. He is only shown in the prologue and epilogue of the film. Tom Vaughan-Lawlor provides the voice of Zaldon's late father. Additional voices include Corey Burton, Jim Cummings, Cathy Cavadini, Liam O'Brien, Fred Tatasciore, Jim Ward, A. J. Locascio, Elizabeth Daily, Scott Menville, Grey Griffin, Teddy Newton, and Brad Bird. Notes #Unlike the main franchise, Nickelodeon Movies has no association with the prequel. Category:3D computer-animated films Category:English-language films Category:Millvale films Category:Adventure films Category:Animated fantasy films Category:Computer-animated films Category:American films Category:Film scores by Alan Silvestri Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer films Category:Paramount Pictures animated films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Prequel films Category:Films set in the Middle Ages Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas